imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Clint Muhranes
Thomas Clinton "Clint" Muhranes (born March 21, 1954) is an actor and voice actor best known as the voice behind Jordy Fuels's mascot, Jordy the Fuel Guy, from 1984 to 1987, and as Harvey Jelnick in the 2002 film Smithtown Duo. He also had a recurring role in the sitcom Hangin' Out with Petey. Early life and family Muhranes was born on March 21, 1954, to Anna and Chris Muhranes. The son of a film veteran, Muhranes has had an interest in acting since he was threeInterview with the Muhranes clan, 8 June 2009. He grew up in a strict household; his mother was the disciplinarian who kept Muhranes and his siblings Hanna and Joseph in line. His father was gone for much of his childhood because he was filming movies. In a recent interview, Muhranes stated that his mother was "so strict that she would apply a belt to our behinds if we so much as dropped a crumb on the floor". In high school, Muhranes played on the football team. He graduated from high school in 1972. Career Muhranes began his acting career in 1980, when he was chosen to play a small role in the film Hagarron Highway. In 1981, he was cast to play a lead role in the film Zageon. He reprised his role in Zageon II (1982) and Zageon III (1983). Muhranes was chosen to lend his voice to Jordy Fuels's mascot Jordy the Fuel Guy in 1984. He continued to be the voice behind Jordy until 1987. After three years of voicing Jordy, Muhranes returned to film, and starred in the 1988 film A Whole Lotta Heat. In 1992, Muhranes went to Dragoonasag to film the 1993 film Relentless Jaspergreen in the Jaspergreen Mountains of northern Beckar and southwestern Lohana. After finishing the film, Muhranes decided to stay in Dragoonasag to star in the 1994 film Streets of Jord City and the 1996 sequel Streets of Jord City II. After the sequel premiered in August 1996, Muhranes left Dragoonasag. In 1998, Muhranes returned to Dragoonasag, where he was given an award during the 1998 Dragoonasag Movie Awards for "Best Actor" for his roles in the Streets of Jord City films. In 2002, Muhranes was cast to star in the film Smithtown Duo. The next year, he joined the cast of Hangin' Out with Petey as a recurring cast member. After leaving Petey in late 2004, Muhranes went on to star in the film Earthquake in the Peregos in 2005. In 2006, Muhranes received an offer to join the cast of The Jordsons, but he refused to accept the offer, reportedly due to tensions between him and Jordsons star John Kuniz, with whom he briefly worked in the 1983 film Zageon III. Instead, Muhranes starred in a John Broward biopic, titled John Broward the Legend, in which he played Broward. Muhranes's recent work includes a role as a captain of the battleship Zinrico in The Invincible Zinrico in 2007, a small role in the 2008 film Finding the Way Out, and an advertisement for Farvin in 2009. He will make a cameo appearance in the 2010 film Saeus Valley. Filmography Film Below is a list of the films in which Muhranes appeared. Television Advertisements Personal life Muhranes is happily married to Heather Pelmark, his wife since 1987. He and his wife have four children, born in 1989, 1992, 1995, and 1997. He has three homes, two of which are vacation homes in Yindart and New Calehedra. News On December 3, 2009, Muhranes became a victim of a death hoax started by a 24-year-old male from New England, Lohana. Muhranes read about the hoax on the Internet the next day, and became very angry. Muhranes hired investigators to find the culprit, and investigators used advanced technology to trace the hoax to Lohana, identifying the culprit as 24-year-old Benjamin Gallebley. References Muhranes Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Muhranes Category:Males Category:Humans